


Nobody Matters Like You

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, K thats all, Lots of Crying, Patton sings a little, Roman is great comfort, SPOILERS BIG SPOILERS DONT READ AHEAD IF U DONT WANT SPOILERS, Virgil is mentioned, but not really, if your name is Amber I'm sorry, oh yeah there's a baby, there's like ONE mention of sex but Patton cant even say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Patton is kind of not emotionally ready for the trials of [REDACTED]Roman threatens to kill someone but not reallyIt's sort of hurt/comfort but NOT REALLYIt's happy I swear





	Nobody Matters Like You

Roman LaRue flounced into the lobby of his apartment building, humming as he listened to a song he didn't know the name of, but enjoyed greatly.

He skipped steps as he jumped up the stairs, greeting his neighbor whom had come out to walk her dog, and greeting the dog with a scratch behind his ear. 

He never took the elevator, instead going up the three flights of stairs to get to his floor. 

As he came to the bottom of the third stairwell, the song in his earbuds changed to something that began with the mellow sound of a piano.   
As the soothing beginning notes of piano played, he started up the staircase.   
Almost at the top of the stairs, a strange noise got through the sound of the piano, and he curiously popped a bud out of one ear to hear someone crying. 

He turned off his music, slinging the cord of the earbuds around his neck, and jogged up the rest of the way. 

Turning the corner he saw one of his best friends, Patton Valentino, sitting on his doorstep and sobbing. 

He ran over to him, crouching in front of him with a concerned, 

"Pat!! Are you okay!?" 

He only very vaguely noticed the basket filled with blankets out of the corner of his eye, and the piece of paper clutched tightly in Patton's hand, and decided it probably had nothing to do with whatever was causing stress to Patton. 

Patton's knees were folded into his chest, his head was tucked between them, and his arms wrapped around his legs.   
His shoulders shook with the force of crying and tensed when Roman reached a hand out to gingerly reassure him. 

He looked up, his face covered in tears, and snot dripping out of his nose. 

Roman reached into his back pocket and handed him a portable pack of Kleenex he always carried around, which he usually had for his friend Virgil, whom had horrible allergies. 

Patton ripped one out of the pack, blowing his nose forcefully and handing the whole thing (including the used tissue) back to Roman. 

Roman carefully set it on the ground beside them, and sat down fully in front of Patton. 

"Patton," he said gently. 

"Please tell me what's wrong. I promise I'll kill whatever is bothering you." Of course he'd meant it in a joking way, trying to lighten the mood, but this seemed to make it worse. 

His eyes widened and filled with fresh tears as he shook his head profusely. "Pl-please don't-don't kill h-her, ple-ease-!" Patton choked out another sob.   
Roman grasped both of Patton's wrists tightly, trying to calm him again.   
"Okay! Okay, I'm not killing anyone. What's wrong, Patton? Please tell me." 

Patton slowly slid his hands out of Roman's grip and handed the crushed piece of paper to Roman.   
Roman un-crumpled it, starting to read before Patton reached out and grabbed it again. 

"W-wait." 

He said through tears. 

"I-I should.. probably explain before... before you-you read th-this." 

He took a deep, shaky breathe, his form shivering like a leaf in wind. Roman looked at him and nodded silently to show he was listening. 

"A-A while ago-" Patton started, having to stop and hack out a soggy cough.

"I don't know if you remember but.. around a year ago, I had this girlfriend for awhile. D-do you remember her?" He asked hoarsely. 

Roman's blood boiled at the vague remembrance of the girl Pat had been dating, an absolute asshole named Amber. 

She had been petty, full of spite and hate, and not in the cute way Virgil was.   
Just plain horrible.   
But she'd been decent to Patton, and Patton was just too doe-eyed for her to really realize what was going on. They hadn't dated for very long, and the breakup had been very messy.   
But Patton had felt relieved and glad that they had broken up in the end, realizing how bad she was for him. 

"Yeah, I remember." Roman said, his lips pursed. 

"The jackass." Patton let out a wet laugh that turned into more crying. 

"Well, we.... we had... y-you know... we, um.. did.." Patton looked down, embarrassed.   
Roman laughed and patted his shoulder. "Worry not, Patton, for I know what you mean. Continue." 

Patton brushed his wavy hair off his forehead and out of his eyes, staring at nothing. 

"Well, not long after that.. that's when we broke up.. she must not have known..." Patton mumbled. 

"Known what?" Roman asked, confused. 

Patton silently handed him the wrinkled paper. 

Roman realized they were two papers, one much smaller than the other. 

He read the smaller one first.   
It seemed to be a piece of notebook paper torn from the notebook, and had scrawling cursive written on it.   
It simply said, 

 

"It's yours. 

I checked. 

-A" 

 

Roman, still in confusion, opened the other paper.   
It was the results of a DNA test. 

Roman looked up at Patton, who slowly pointed at the basket a foot or two away from them. 

Roman crawled to it and peered over the edge warily. 

Inside the basket was a baby. 

It couldn't have been more than twelve inches long, and it was quite thin with its little baby ribs showing through its skin. The child was half-wrapped in blankets so you couldn't see the baby's legs, only it's chest, head, and arms. A little bit of soft-looking brown hair graced it's head, and it's slightly blotchy pink skin suggested that it was fairly new born. 

The kid was sleeping soundly, it's chest rising and falling with every tiny breathe.

 

"Oh my god."

 

"Yeah," 

 

Patton whispered, looking at the baby with a fond expression despite the tears dripping down his chin. 

"She's Amber's baby." 

Roman stared at the little girl for a moment and then looked sharply at Patton. 

"No." 

Patton looked at him, bewildered. 

"What?" 

Roman gazed into Patton's eyes and sternly said, "She is not Amber's baby. She abandoned her, left her, because she didn't want her. She is your baby."

Patton glanced from the child back to Roman and smiled softly. 

"My baby."   
He mumbled. 

Then his brow furrowed and he sniffed enormously. 

"B-but... I'm only nineteen Roman!" His eyes glossed over again. 

"I'm still in college, for Pete's sake!! I-I've always wanted kids but I thought- I thought that would happen later in life! I don't know HOW to take care of a baby!!" 

His voice became quiet, solemn. 

 

"I can't do this by myself, Roman." He croaked. 

 

Roman's heart broke in two at the expression on Patton's face. Roman grabbed both of Pat's hands in his own.

 

"And you won't have to, Patton."

 

Suddenly, the tiny baby began to cry, whining and waving her little arms around. Patton's eyes widened and he stood up on his knees, letting go of Roman and shuffling over to pick the baby up out of the basket. 

The baby's face screwed up and she wailed, then Patton sat back down on his heels and swayed back and forth, gently. The little thing stared up at him owlishly, tears still glistening in her wide, brown eyes. Patton, very hushed, began to sing.

 

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

 

Da-" he stopped, his voice cracking as he paused to collect himself. 

 

"Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird,

 

And if that mockingbird doesn't sing,

 

Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring,

 

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

 

Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass,

 

And if that looking glass breaks,

 

Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart,

 

And if that horse and cart turns over,

 

Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Grover,

 

And if that dog named Grover doesn't bark,

 

You'll still be the sweetest baby on the block."

 

The baby was quiet and still. 

Very slowly, the child held up an arm towards Patton's face. 

Patton let out a little giggle and stuck his finger out, which the baby grabbed. 

Roman smiled. 

"See?" He murmured, reaching out to pat Patton's back. 

 

"You're a good dad already."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect that, did ya? I mean if you read the tags then you definitely did expect it but I hope you had faith in moi and did not!! I already have a name for the little girl, and you can guess what it is in the comments if ya like. I also have more ideas for stories including her, and can I tell you that she has my whole damn heart already, oof.  
> (Btw the title is from Rockabye by Clean Bandit)


End file.
